


A Moment of Weakness

by Caskets_Here



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hugging, M/M, enjoy or whatever, the feels are present, this is the first feelsy fic i've ever written so here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 18:24:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caskets_Here/pseuds/Caskets_Here
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't fair, but then again nothing ever really is out in the Zones. Poison just needed this one tiny, little sliver of a moment to break himself down a bit and gather the pieces.</p><p>And thank Destroya Ghoul was still there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment of Weakness

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Traffic Jams and Casualties](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/23127) by Fatal-Metropolis. 



A Moment of Weakness

" Poison...?"

  
There was no answer... But wasn't as though Ghoul actually needed an answer. Party's silence spoke in volumes that his voice could never match and everything felt surreal. They couldn't be gone. it wasn't supposed to end this way. They weren’t supposed to end this way. Because if they did it would ruin everything. it would destroy Poison. Hell, it was destroying Ghoul right now. Especially when Poison just stood there in a corner, not completely facing away from the 'Exterminated' posters with Jet and Kobra's faces on them. He hadn't said anything since he'd found out a few hours back. Just stood there in that stupid corner and closed himself off to everything but his thoughts.

  
Fun Ghoul was worried, he'd never seen Poison this far gone before. As he dared a gaze at the posters to Party's side he could feel his knees nearly give out. Kobra and Jet couldn't be gone. they were 2/3 of a life line he wasn't ready to lose yet. But they were done and there was nothing anyone could do about it now.

  
'its not supposed to be this way. It’s not supposed to be this way. It’s not supposed to be this way. This isn't happening.'

  
Was the only thing that kept skipping through his mind. They'd just gone up-zone for a supply run. It was never supposed to take over 2 days. Ghoul had known something was up, though; even before anything happened. Before they'd stepped out the door and refused to take the Am, ‘cause they Jet didn't wanna wreck it just in case there was trouble.

  
Ghoul set an empathetic hand on Party's shoulder. He felt him flinch, but he didn't make a move to stop him, so Ghoul kept his hand there.

  
" Poison..."

  
Party Poison turned to Ghoul and shook his head, still silent. Ghoul sighed and closed his eyes only to open them five seconds later and find Party's emotions splayed out within his irises. There was rage, fear, determination, love, misery, numbness... it was all there.

  
Fun Ghoul looked up, through the troubled expression in his eyes, it was clear that he was about to break. Kobra was gone, Jet was ghosted and Party was just there, looking at him like he was the only thing keeping him alive. it was almost too much to take. Party brought a gentle hand p to his face and, on reflex, Ghoul stepped back. The look in the red head's eyes' on queue of the gesture broke Ghoul's heart.

  
Ghoul glanced at Poison before fixating his stare somewhere behind his friend but nowhere in particular. " I'm s-"

  
"No, it's okay," Party gave him a broken smile, “Everything’s milkshake. It’s fine."

  
Ghoul just shook his head and frowned," No it's not, Poison." Poison slumped his shoulders in defeat, tears silently beginning to slip down his sun-tanned cheeks. He slowly began to shake his head. Unable to face the cruel reality of the situation at hand.

  
“nothing about this is fine, and you can't just...just fucking close yourself off like you did, when they took Gracie." Ghoul saw Poison flinch at her name, but continued anyway. " It isn't fucking fair. to me or you or anyone else."

  
" Ghoulie," Poison's voice was barely a ghost of a whisper as he continued," Ghoulie, that's just it, though. There isn't anyone else. it's only us. There's just us." His voice cracked as he let the rest of his tears fall rapidly downward. He wrapped his arms around himself as he choked on his words. Greasy, fading red hair, cascading down and covering a large portion of his face.

  
Ghoul took a step forward, gauging Poison's reaction, then another, smaller step before finally wrapping his strong, arms around Party. Party slumped in his arms and completely broke down. Ghoul didn't know what to do besides sling off meaningless nothing comforts in Party's ears. As the Sun set on the one 3 Horizon, The wind mixed in with the sounds of Party's sobs and Ghoulie lying how it was fine and it was all gonna be okay, Party knew it was a lie, but it was nice to be lied to sometimes, right?

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first sad fic i've written, don't get me wrong SWNTI is gonna get really fucked up, but this is the first Feels-Fic I've actually published. So, i hope you enjoyed and stuff. Comment, subscribe, if you deem it worthy, Kudos would be greatly appreciated. Thanks for Reading^.^ I love you all ! okaybyenow <3


End file.
